


Сон. Сочельник. Годовщина

by roseIceberg



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Драббл, написанный к Рождественскому празднику на дайри с заданными ключевыми словами: Сон. Сочельник. Годовщина.





	Сон. Сочельник. Годовщина

Вот и наступил самый лучший день в году. Это был двойной праздник, потому что именно в Сочельник десять лет назад состоялась их свадьба, хотя никто из них на этот раз её не планировал – они просто поехали в Канаду навестить Линдси и Мелани, почувствовали себя семьёй и не захотели терять это ощущение общности.

Брайан привычно ворчит по поводу беспорядка, устроенного на полу мелким – повсюду разбросаны листы цветной бумаги, карандаши и ёлочные игрушки. Нет, мелкий – это не Джастин. Его пиздёныш успел за это время превратиться в импозантного мужчину средних лет, не утратив юношеского очарования. Мелкий – это их сын Марк, увлечённо малюющий какую-то дивную хрень, чтобы потом вырезать и украсить ею комнату. Джастин наряжает ёлку, а Брайан, вооружившись стремянкой и алкоголем для сугреву и чтоб захорошело, лезет на стену дома развешивать гирлянды, ибо без них, как утверждает его супруг, Рождество совсем не то.

Пока Брайан матерится, сражаясь с гирляндами и игрушечными оленями, припёртых муженьком на прошлое рождество (чтоб им всем рога поотшибало!), этот самый муженёк успевает не только украсить ёлку, но и достать из духовки запеченную с апельсинами и клюквой индейку. По сложившейся у них традиции Джастин сервирует праздничный ужин на полу под ёлкой. Они едят индейку, запивая её шампанским, а мелкий хлещет кока-колу (гадость, конечно, но пару раз в год можно). В полночь супруги целуются под венком из омелы и открывают сложенные под ёлкой коробки с подарками, после чего отправляют мелкого спать, а потом долго и со вкусом занимаются любовью. Да, Брайан Кинни теперь не просто трахается, а занимается любовью, ведь именно любви он обязан переменами, произошедшими в его жизни. Разноцветные огни мигают, отчего по спине и заднице Джастина бродят причудливые тени. Брайан тянет его за потемневшие зимой волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и целует в приоткрытые губы.

На этом моменте Брайан просыпается, тщетно пытаясь удержать ускользающие образы из своего сна. Он потягивается и хрустит отлежанной шеей - снова перебрал лишнего и уснул на диване перед телевизором. На экране натужно веселятся соотечественники, массово изображая радость. Сегодня Сочельник, но Брайан совсем не рад этому. Потому что именно на праздники он особенно остро чувствует одиночество и пустоту слишком большого для одного человека дома. Мать ненадолго пережила отца, друзья разъехались, а пиздёныша он сам прогнал. Клубная жизнь осточертела уже давно, да и силы уже не те, чтоб тусоваться где-то всю ночь. Вот и сидит на праздник один, как старик. Хотя по меркам своей молодости он и есть сейчас старик, ему далеко за сорок.

Брайан матерится и встаёт с дивана. Никаких оправданий. Никаких извинений. Никаких сожалений. На хуй всё! Не включая свет, чтобы не видеть отражение своего помятого лица в зеркалах, он идёт к бару и наливает себе виски. Молча пьёт и снова наливает. Если всё сложилось так, как есть, значит, это всё к лучшему. Всё равно из него не получился бы образцовый семьянин, и они с Джастином в конечно итоге снова расстались бы. А так сэкономили себе кучу нервов и времени. И мать его так... 

Всё проходит. Пройдёт и этот грёбаный праздник, а вместе с ним и гложущая сердце тоска. Он наденет свой лучший костюм и отправится руководить "Киннетиком", снова окунаясь в круговорот срочных дел, и у него не останется времени на глупые мысли. До следующего Рождества…


End file.
